Love Will Find It's Way
by Just Me. Alone. Again
Summary: After 3 years, Naomi returns to Odaiba. Only to find everything in its place. Romance will blossom along with a few trips to Digiworld. She couldn't be more content. But then again nobody's life can ever be perfect. MattxOC. Summary sucks but please read!
1. Return To Odaiba

**A/N: HEY! I'm back and surprisingly, writing a Digimon fic! A lil random but I love it! So the pairings are MattxOC, Taiora, Takari and many more. HAHAHA. Oh and the main character is complete fictional. I made her up. I fill you guys in on some details. She was one of the first few digidestined. And she went to the Digiworld with everyone else before Kari did. So there are 9 of 'em. I know it's a lot but this is fiction so.. hahaha. Oh and the timeline is during Digimon Adventures 02. This will sound so random and lame but her Digimon is Terriermon and her crest.. is.. the crest of Loyalty. I'm sorry but it was either that or Purity..and that didn't really make sense. So yeah. This was pretty long. Nvm. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Naomi.**

**Summary: After 3 years, Naomi returns to Odaiba. Only to find everything in its place. Romance will blossom along with a few trips to Digiworld. She couldn't be more content. But then again nobody's life can ever be perfect. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I wondered around the street of Odaiba after nearly 3 years. I hadn't been here in so long. I wonder if they still remember me.. I wonder if they still remember everything that has happened. I grabbed my old Digivice out of my pocket and looked at it. It's amazing how much we've been through together. I was passing by this place which used to be an empty lot before but now there was a stage there. I squinted my eyes and noticed there was a poster on one of the street lights near by. I walked closer and stared at the poster. It was something about some band called the Teenage Wolves and I realized that there was a show tonight. I thought what the heck? They could be worth watching. The Teenage Wolves... Wolves.. It reminds me of somebody. As I walked closer to the stage.. I noticed a small building behind it.

As I got closer, I noticed a guy with big bushy brown hair. I raised an eyebrow and approached him. OMG. It's.. it's...

"Tai!" I called out. He turn around and his face was filled with shock.

"Naomi?" he asked. I nodded as I walked closer to him. "As in Naomi Hashimoto?" he asked again.

"Yes!" I yelled. Next thing I knew, he hugged me and spun me around.

"What are you doing here?!".

"My dad got transfered back to Odaiba!".

"That's awesome! So.. how was Kyoto?".

"Totally cool. Not as lively as Odaiba but it was cool".

"Oh my gosh, you have to see Sora. She'll freak!" Tai said before disappearing for a brief moment. Then he came back with Sora and he was covering her eyes.

"What is it, Tai? Come on tell me" she whined. Then he removed his hands and her eyes fluttered open.

"Na-Nao-Naomi?" she asked, tears in her eyes. My eyes got a bit watery too. I ran over to her and embraced her in a hug which she gladly returned. She screamed.

"YOU! You've grown so much! Oh mi gosh! Your hair!" she squealed referring to the purple streak I had amongst my dark brown hair.

"You too! I mean you said you'd be caught dead in a skirt! Guess not" I laughed.

"HEY! 3 years can really change someone. When you and Mimi left, there was no one to help me go through the whole 'trying-to-be-girly' phase" she pouted.

"Hey, I wasn't THAT girly!". She rolled her eyes. Really! I wasn't! I was just less of a tomboy than she was.

"Right. You have to see Matt! He's like a complete rockstar now".

"Really?".

"Yeah".

"Is he in a band or something?".

"Yup. The Teenage Wolves". Then it hit me. Matt.. Wolves.. the poster... Garurumon.. Gabumon.. the show tonight.. teenagers... Sora started waving her hand in front of me, interrupting my train of thought. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a lil nervous to meet Matt. I haven't seen him in 3 years.. how's everybody else?".

"Well, as we all know Mimi moved to America. Tai, Matt, Izzy and I are in high school. Joe is in a private school. T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody are in middle school".

"I'm sorry but who's Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody?".

"They're are the new Digidestined. They watch over the Digiworld with T.K. and Kari".

"Wow. A lot sure has changed since I left".

"Yeah". Sora let out a soft chuckle.

"What?".

"I still can't believe you're really here".

"Me too".

_After The Show_

_Backstage_

I followed backstage, nervously. I saw T.K. there with Kari. "Hey Kari" Tai called out. She turned around and saw me. T.K. did too. I was soon embraced in a hug.

"Aww... you guys are short anymore" I laughed.

"Yeah, well, you're taller!" T.K. said.

"3 years Naomi! I missed you so much" Kari said as she hugged me again.

"Same here" T.K. sighed.

"Aww.. you guys are making me cry" I said as I wiped the tears.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was about to go backstage to catch with T.K. and the others when I saw Tai standing outside. He was leaning against the wall. "What's up? Why are you out here, dude?" I asked.

"You will never believe who is in that room" he said. I let out a gasp.

"The Beat Crusaders?!" I exclaimed. Then he hit the back of my head.

"NO! Don't get your hopes too high, Matt". I opened the door and saw a girl talking to Izzy. I didn't know who she was cause her back was facing me. Izzy spotted me and gestured her to turn around. I raised an eyebrow at him when she turned around. I saw her again. After 3 years. Oh my gosh. She's so beautiful.

"Hey Matty" she smiled.

"Yomi?" I asked in disbelief. No one ever called me that. No one except for her cause she came up with it. When we were in the darkness together we gave each other nicknames. I called her Yomi and she called me Matty. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was still in shock from seeing her but somehow my arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She pulled away and smiled.

"You're a rockstar now huh?".

"Yeah".

"You know what would've made this reunion perfect" Tai said, completely ruining the moment.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"If Mimi and Joe were here!" he exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, where is Joe?" Naomi asked.

"He's got something going on" Sora said.

"That's Joe. Get used to it" I told Naomi. She nodded. "So where you going to school?" I asked.

"Odaiba High". I felt like jumping for joy and running all over the place screaming "SHE'S GOING TO ODAIBA HIGH!" but I restrained myself from doing so. Gotta keep your cool Matt.

"Awesome".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's chapter 1. Kinda sucky.. I know. Please review! :)**


	2. The Reunion

**A/N: Hmm.. no reviews yet? at all? Well, I guess I'll just continue writing anyways :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Naomi**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple of weeks later_

**Matt's P.O.V**

The past couple of weeks have been spent showing Naomi around and stuff. She's really different. She's gotten a lot less serious and a lot more fearless. I remember when we were in the Digiworld, she was so serious at first that she had almost strangled Tai when he meeses up. She was so carefree. "Since when you were like this?" I asked her as we walked thourgh the park.

"Well, before I left, I remember Sora telling me to loosen up a lil.. and that's exactly what I did" she smiled.

"Well, good for you. I've never seen you so.. calm and happy".

"You've changed too! You hair is longer and..you're taller?". We both chuckled. "But you still love music. So I guess you haven't changed that much".

"Yeah. So how are you liking Odaiba High so far?".

"It's alright. I have you guys there. So it's all good".

"Cool".

"Matt?".

"Yeah".

"I have to admit.. you're pretty hot". I almost choked on my spit. Did she just say I was hot? She stopped and slapped her forehead. "Was I too forward?" she asked.

"It's alright. I'm used to it".

"No.. I sounded so lame.. and forward. Sorry. I kinda said it without thinking".

"Really! It's okay".

"So.. how'd you get started with this whole band thing?".

"Well, I found that my dad was in a band when he was in high school and he was the bassist. So I started learning how to play bass and from there I learned guitar".

"Guitarist, bassist and vocalist. Impressive".

"Thanks". I blushed a little. In a matter of minutes, we were infront of my apartment. We went up the elevator and to my front door. I opened the door and saw T.K. in front of the TV.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I saw T.K. in the living room. Wait, what's T.K. doing here? I thought he lived with his mom. We walked in and I saw a women in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home" Matt called out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Hey Matt..." she started but then looked at me. She stared at me for a while. Wait a second. That's T.K.'s mom but.. that would mean.. "Naomi?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Oh, look at you! You've grown so much" she smiled as she hugged me. We pulled away and she looked at me. "What a beautiful girl you turned into" she sighed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Takaishi" I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Well, I'm gonna go back to the kitchen". She went back to the kitchen and Matt led me to his room. It was a normal guy room. Clothes on the floor, guitar on the bed and messy desk.

"You really need to clean this place" I laughed.

"I know" he sighed. He sat on his bed as I sat on his desk chair.

"So.. why is your mom and T.K. here?" I asked.

"Ahh.. well, my parents got back together".

"Really? Wow. Congrats but why?".

"After the whole Digimon thing, they realized that it really brought T.K. and I together. Then they started seeing each other more often and then they got married again".

"Wow. Bet T.K. was ecstatic to know that you guys were gonna be a family again".

"Oh my god. That was probably the most annoying time of my life ever". I let out a soft chuckle.

"Why?".

"T.K. would not stop about how mom and dad would get back together. I mean literally. When they went on dates and T.K. stayed here, he would go on and on about it".

"Well, it's all good now right?".

"Yeah, I mean we're a happy family now".

"That's good to hear". There was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and T.K. popped his head in.

"Hey Naomi, my mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner" T.K. said.

"Oh.. uhmm.. not tonight but thanks for the offer" I smiled.

"Alrighty then" he smiled and left.

"I'll walk you home" Matt said as he got up.

_On the way back to Naomi's apartment_

"Matt, you know that you really didn't have to walk me home" I said for the 5th time.

"Seriously Naomi, I want to!" he exclaimed.

"Am I getting annoying?".

"Not really".

"Just asking". I let out a loud sigh.

"What?".

"Nothing.. I just wonder how Terriermon is doing".

"He's fine. I check on him whenever I go to see Gabumon".

"Really?".

"Yeah. He misses you a lot".

"Aww.. I miss him too". Soon we were standing infront of the entrance to my apartment building.

"Have safe walk home" I smiled.

"Yeah. .sure thing". I watched his figure fade into the darkness. I went up to my apartment only to find it empty. I found a note stuck to the kitchen counter.

_**Naomi,**_

_**Your father and I have gone for a business trip**_

_**Wer'e sorry that it was so sudden**_

_**There are some leftovers in the fridge**_

_**Take care**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mom**_

I sighed as I put the note down. Having dinner at Matt's place wasn't such a bad idea.

_Friday_

_After school_

I was standing at my locker, getting some books when Sora came up to me. "Someone looks a little blue. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Yeah right".

"Sora, seriously, I'm fine".

"Anyways, there's digidestined gathering this evening in the park".

"Awesome. I'll be there".

"Cool. Well, I gotta go. Tennis practice".

"See ya". She waved and left.

_Later that day_

I got out of the shower and walked to my closet. I settled on a pair of blue denim short shorts, a white tank top and a black hoodie. After getting dressed, I grabbed my digivice (just in case), put on my black flip flops and left the house. I closed the door behind me, locked the door and made my way to the park. When I got there, I saw Tai leaning against the trunk of a big tree. Joe and Izzy were there too. "Hey!" I called out as I waved to them.

"Naomi! It's been so long! How are you?" Joe asked as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Fantastic. I heard you got into that private school you wanted to go to. Congratulations!".

"Thanks. So how was Kyoto?".

"Pretty cool. Not as lively as Odaiba, though".

"What's with Tai?". He was completely spacing out.

"Tai!" Izzy called.

"Huh? Yeah?" he said. Soon everyone else arrived, including the new digidestined. We all sat in a circle. I sat in between Sora and Kari.

"Only if Mimi was here" I sighed.

**Tai's P.O.V**

Everyone was here. Except for Mimi of course. She's in America. David and I exchanged glances. I stood up and said, "Okay, I believe everyone here knows each other". Naomi let out a cough. "Right. Uhm everyone this is Naomi. She's one of the original digidestined". She stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled then sat back down.

"Naomi, this is Ken, Davis, Yolie and Cody" I said. She nodded.

"So, Naomi.. you were the bearier of which crest?" Cody asked

"Loyalty" she answered.

"That's cool. But how come we haven't seen your digiegg anywhere?". She raised her eyebrow and looked at the old digidestined.

"Digiegg?"she asked.

"Well, now the new digidestined don't get crest like we did. Instead they get digieggs. But each represent our crest. All of them have two.. except for Ken, Kari and T.K." Izzy explained.

"That's weird. Shouldn't it be distributed evenly amongst them?" Naomi said.

"That's thing. Kari and T.K. only have one cause they still have their crest. So I guess it should go to Ken to be even" Joe said.

"Yeah!" Davis exclaimed. We all laughed at Davis. He was always the loud one.

**Kari's P.O.V**

"Hey you guys, doesn't Davis remind you of a certain someone here?" Sora laughed. We all tried to hold back our laughter. Tai and Davis didn't seem to get it. They both stood up and made their hands into fist.

"What's so funny?!" they said in unison. We all burst out laughing. They had the same look on their face. Tai is pretty damn oblivious.

"Are they always like this?" Naomi asked between laughs.

"Yup!" I said. Our laughter died down and everyone was calm. After an hour of reminiscing and stuff. We all said our goodbyes and went home.

"Hey mom" Tai said as we walked through the door.

"Oh hey kids. I just baked some cookies. You want some?" she offered. Usually we'd not eat 'em but then felt bad about all the times we didn't.

"Sure mom" I smiled. We both grabbed one and took a deep breath before biting the cookie. Surprsingly, it tasted good.

"Mom, these are great! Better than the ones you usually make!" Tai said.

"Did you say something?" she asked. Apparently, she was too focused on preparing dinner. Then I elbowed Tai in the ribs.

"Uhm.. these are great! Just like all the other cookies you make. You should continue making these. They're my new favorite" Tai smiled.

"Well, here's the funny thing. I actually followed a recipe this time! Guess I should do that more often?" she smiled.

"YEAH! Totally mom" I grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Kinda lame. I know. Somebody favorited this. YAY! :) that's all for now. Read & review **


	3. A Sign

**A/N: Yay! A review! thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Naomi**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Hey Matt.. look who's in the crowd" my friend, Suzuki, said. I peeped through the red curtains and saw Naomi sitting amongst my fan girls. She looked bored and irritated. A small smile crept onto my face. It's nice to know that she actually showed up even though Sora wasn't coming. "Aww.. Matt's in love" he teased.

"Shut up. We're friends" I said.

"Really? I've never seen you constantly stare at Sora before" Hiyashi laughed.

"Shut up. We're _just _friends" I snapped.

"Chill, we're just messing with you" he said.

"So, what shall we open with?".

"Up to you. I'm just the guitarist".

"Hmmm.. Kidnap My Heart".

"Aww.. That's gonna be Naomi's song" Suzuki giggled, as if he was a little girl.

"Uh huh" I said as I rolled my eyes. We ran on stage and as Ryosuke played the drums the curtain slowly opened. I saw Naomi look up from the crowd. She flashed me a bright smile which gratefully returned.

"_Hey girl, whats your name_

_I think I caught you looking my way_

_Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own_

_Weekends work the best_

_I'll pick the place you do the rest_

_Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

_but you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart._

_Can you get me up more_

_Fun that I can ever dream of_

_Could you tie me down_

_Can you keep me hanging around_

_I don't wanna be here to keep you company_

_Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

_but you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_make my dreams come true_

_Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far_

_not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart._

_You've got to hold me tighter_

_Cause I'm a real fighter_

_Don't tear us apart_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

_but you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_make my dreams come true_

_Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far_

_not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart._

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart...._".

_After the show_

"That was so great!" Naomi gushed.

"Seriously, are you just saying that or was it really that great?".

"No, I'm just saying". I pouted.

"I'm totally kidding. It was a great show as usual" she said as she plopped onto the couch. The door suddenly opened and it revealed Tai and Sora arguing.

"Tai, if you hadn't gotten the 6'oclock show, we would've made it to Matt's concert! I mean poor Naomi, she was all alone!" Sora said.

"Yeah but you're the one who wanted to see the movie and refused to make bookings! So it's not entirely _my_ fault" Tai argued. They turned their backs and crossed their arms.

"Come on, Naomi. Let's go" Sora said as she grabbed Naomi's arm and tried to drag her to the door.

"But Sora, we're suppose to go get some dinner" Naomi said as she yanked her arm away from Sora.

"Yeah. Remember I said that if you guys couldn't make it to the show, we could still go grab some dinner" I reasoned.

"Fine" Sora huffed.

_After dinner_

_At the subway station_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Matt asked me, again.

"Yes, you can go, Matt. I'll be fine. Good night" I said as I waved goodbye. I got onto the train and got off at my stop. I walked towards my apartment building. The night seemed quiet and still. The cool air blowing was relaxing. I got to the elevator and punched my floor. The moment the doors opened I dashed for my front door. I fumbled with my keys as I tied to open the door. When it did open, I saw a suitcase in the living room. My parents are home! I opened their bedroom door to find them asleep. I let out a small sigh and walke back to my room.

I laid on my bed. Suddenly I felt something vibrating under my pillow. I lifted my pillow and saw my digivice blinking. What does this mean?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for shortness! I've been sooooo busy. **

**Hope you like it ;)**


	4. Black Towers

**A/N: OMG. Thanks for the reviews and favorites... and story alerts ;) I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Naomi.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I said as I ran down the hallway. I accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" I said before dashing off again. "Matt! Matt!" I yelled as I ran to his locker.

"What's up, Yomi?" he asked coolly. I was panting.

"Gimme a sec" I said as I took deep breaths.

"Oookay".

"Did your digivice vibrate or blink or both last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did yours?".

"Yup".

"Let's go see Izzy". Matt grabbed my hand and we ran to the computer lab. When we got there we opened the door to find Izzy typing away on his computer.

"Oh.. Hey guys" he smiled.

"IZZY! Did your digivice blink or vibrate last night?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You guys too, huh?". We nodded. "Well, I've been trying to contact Genai. No response yet".

"We have to get Tai and the others. This could be something important".

"They're already on their way".

"What about Joe?".

"He's on his wa too".

"Doesn't he go to a different school?".

"Yeah. Well, he is skipping".

"That is so NOT like Joe" Matt piped in. We heard the door slide open. We saw Kari and TK leaning against the door frame, panting.

"We got your message. What's this urgent meeting for?" Kari asked.

_15 minutes later_

Everyone was here except Mimi of course but we managed to contact her via webcam. "Okay so all of our digivices started blinking and vibrating last night, correct?" Izzy asked. We all nodded. Then he turned around and started typing something on the computer. "Point all your digivices at the screen please" he said. We all took out our digivices and pointed it at the screen.

_......_

"WOOAAH!" I screamed as I fell onto the ground.

"Izzy, what happe---" I started. I looked at my surrondings. Could it be? "Are we in the..." I asked.

"Yeah" Tai said.

"AAAHH!". There was a loud thud and a very angry Mimi came stumbling out of a bush. "Next time I get teleported or whatever here, remind me not the wear heels" she said as she held her heels (which we're broken).

"Okay" Sora shrugged.

"Children!" a voice called. We all turned around and saw a man in a white cloak. He removed his hood and turns out it was Genai.

"Genai!" we exclaimed together.

"Naomi, you finally decided to join us" he smiled.

"Yeah. Have you seen Terriermon?".

"Sorry but no. Come on! Quickly! before they find out your here" he said as he motioned us to follow him. We went through the woods and found ourselves at the bottom of a cliff. Genai snapped his fingers and the giant rock in front of us split into to two. We followed him in and saw loads of guys in white cloaks on.

"There's more than one Genai?!" I exclaimed.

"Never mind that. Look" Genai said as he hit a few buttons. On the screen there was a tall woman with long white hair wearing a huge red hat.

"Arukenimon" Davis hissed.

"Wait, you're saying that that's not a woman?!" I asked.

"No, it isn't. She is actually a Digimon taking on a woman as a disguise" Izzy explained.

"Trust me, her real self ain't all that beautiful" T.K. said.

"That's an understatement! SHE'S TERRIFYING AS A DIGIMON!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Chill, Yolei. I get it. She's not human" I said.

"When that woman is not anywhere to be detected, I need you kids to go and destroy the black towers. She's rebuilding all the ones you've already destroyed" Genai said.

"There wouldn't be any black towers, if it wasn't for me" Ken sighed as he looked as his shoes.

"Hey Ken, it's alright. You're one of the good guys now. What was in the past, is in the past. You're not that person anymore" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was shocked. Those were the exact words she told me 3 years ago.

_Flashbacks_

_"Hey Matty, it's alright. You're one of the good guys now. What was in the past, is in the past. You're not that person anymore" Naomi smiled as she placed as hand on my shoulder._

_End of flashback_

"And Matt, you'll go with Naomi" Genai said.

"Pardon?" I said.

"You, Naomi, T.K. and Kari will take west" he said.

"Oh uhm.. right. Er, come on you guys. Let's go". We walked out of that place were instantly greeted by Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Naomi!" Terriermon exclaimed as they hugged.

"Come on. We have to head west" T.K. said.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon".

"We can all ride on Garurumon's back. Let's go" I sad as I climbed onto Garurumon's back. I extended my hand and helped Naomi up. T.K. did the same for Kari.

"Such gentlemen" Naomi sighed and Kari giggled.

"Hold on tight" I said as I held her hand. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Let's go Garurumon!".

_Somewhere in the Digiworld_

"Is this it?" Naomi asked. She looked around and there were black towers everywhere. "Yeah, it is. Forget I asked" she added.

"Gatomon" Kari said. Gatomon nodded.

"Patamon" T.K. said. Patamon nodded.

"Terriermon" Naomi said. Terriermon nodded.

"Garurumon" I said. He nodded.

"DIGIVOLVE!" we said together.

-----------------------------------------------------

**AAHHH! Shortness. **

**Sorry but I feel guilty for not updating in so long**


	5. Ring My Bells

**A/N: Thank you for the review, favorites and alerts :) It means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Naomi**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**TK's P.O.V**

"Way to go, Angemon" I cheered as Angemon destroyed a Control Spire **(A/N: I finally remembered what they were called! :P)**.

"Great job, TK!" Kari said as Nefertimon destoyed another one.

"That's about it" Matt said as he sat on Garurumon's back.

"Hey there's one more over there" Kari said as she pointed to one that was pretty far away.

"I'll get it" Naomi said as she set off with Gargomon . "Go Gargomon". There was a sudden earthquake. Wait, since when were there earthquakes in the digital world?

"Naomi, look out!" I yelled because Naomi was standing on the edge of the cliff and it was going to collapse. It collapsed and she fell but she grabbed something.

"Naomi!" Matt screamed as he ran to her. She let out a terrified scream and hung onto the edge.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

"Angemon, go help her!" I called. He nodded but was interuppted by a creepy laugh coming from the trees.

"Aahh.. the chosen children.." the voice said. Then Mummymon appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Kari cried.

_Moments later_

_With Naomi and Matt_

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Matt, don't let go. PLEASE!" Naomi cried as I held onto her hand.

"I will never let go" I said. I let out a sigh. "TK, help me!" I yelled. TK and Kari ran over and helped me pull Naomi up. Ironically, she instantly fell into my arms. I, instinctively, wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you".

"MagnaAngemon!".

"WereGarurumon!".

"Angewomon!".

"Rapidmon!".

"FINISH HIM!". They all attacked and Mummymon was destoyed. All of our digimon de-digivolved into their rookie forms.

"Terriermon!" Naomi exclaimed as she broke free from my grasp and hugged her digimon.

"Gabumon!" I said as I hugged my own digimon.

"Great work, everybody!" Genai exclaimed with joy as he appeared out of nowhere.

_When they get back to the real world_

"Too bad we're in the real world again" Sora sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Joe asked.

"Ya know, now that we're in the _real _world. We have to do _real _things like homework and chores" she said.

"Oh yeah.. " Naomi sighed.

"But I like doing my homework" Izzy said. We all burst out laughing.

"Bye guys!" I said as TK and I waved before turning into our street and heading home.

"So.. do you like Naomi?".

"What? NO! She's like my best friend".

"Exactly. Haven't you seen those movies where the two best friends who have known each other for years fall in love?".

"Haven't you been spending too much time with Kari watching chick flicks?".

"Maybe. I rest my case. But I still think you like her".

"Naomi and I are just friends. Trust me".

"Okay, Mr. In-Denial". He opened the front door and greeted my mother before entering his bedroom.

"Hey mom" I said as I joined her in the kitchen.

"Yes, son" she said as she stirred the curry.

"What do you think of Naomi?".

"Why?". She gave me a puzzled look. "A pinch of salt". I grabbed a pinch of salt and added it to the curry.

"Curious".

"She's a sweet girl. Well-mannered, beautiful and kind".

"Aren't all the girls I know well-mannered?".

"Oh. Jun Motomiya called just now. Where were you and your brother?".

"He had basketball practice and I just hung around with Tai, Sora, Naomi and Izzy".

"But it's Tuesday".

"Oh. Well, he practiced himself".

"I see. Go shower. Then eat, do your homework and clean your room".

"Yes, mom".

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Naomi, time for dinner!" my mom called. I closed my Chemistry book and went to the dining room.

"Fried chicken and egg. Yum" I smiled as I grabbed a small bowl of rice.

"Sorry, it's so simple. I was in a rush".

"It's alright, mom. It's a home cooked meal! That's more than enough to satisfy me".

"Finish your food, do the dishes and finish your homework".

"Alrighty. Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked as my mother went to the study.

"No, I'm gonna wait for your father".

"Okay".

_The next day_

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Morning. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Is it just me or do the birds seem extra happy, the sky extra blue, the clouds are extra puffy and everything just seems brighter today" I sighed as I stared out the window.

"Is it just me or have you gotten extra crazy? Seriously, what is up with you?".

"Nothing. I just feel so happy".

"From seeing Terriermon?".

"Uh-huh". We walked into class and sat at our respective places.

"Morning" Tai said as he sat next to Naomi.

"Morning" I smiled as I popped my elbow up and rested my chin on my hand.

"Hey Tai" Sora said.

"Don't you guys just feel so happy?!" I squealed.

"Sora, is she okay?" Tai asked.

"Honestly, I don't know".

"Hey guys" Matt said as he joined us.

"Matty!" I exclaimed as I got up and hugged him.

**Tai's P.O.V**

"Hey!" Matt said, completely stunned that she hugged him so suddenly.

"Naomi, are you high?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe" she sighed as she sat back down.

"Class has begun" Mr. Sato boomed. Ugh. History.

_After school_

"Hey, let's hang out" Naomi proposed as we all sat by the bleachers.

"Soccer practice" I sighed.

"Tennis practice" Sora piped in.

"Band practice" Matt said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow. What do you have to do that doesn't involve the word _practice_?" she asked.

"Go home" we chorused. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Why don't you get invovlved in some extracurricular activities?" Sora suggested.

"Cause I suck at everything" Naomi sighed.

"Maybe you could join the cheerleading squad" I smirked.

"Eew, no. They're too.. desperate..". Matt simply chuckle. "Never mind. Thanks anyways. I'll just head home and get a head start on my homework". She stood up and waved before walking down the steps. She made her way to the front gate and soon she was out of sight.

"Well, I gotta go. Practice. Coach is really pushing us for the next game" I said as I got up.

"Me too. Don't wanna be late" Sora said as she grabbed her bag and racket.

"Well, no reason for me to stick around" Matt sighed as he got up and grabbed his backpack.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Matt, we need a new song" Suzuki said as he put his drumsticks down.

"Yeah. We need something new and fresh" Itsuki said.

"Why don't you guys help me write something this time?" I sighed.

"Sure!" Suzuki boomed.

"Okay. What do we write about?" Hiyashi asked.

"And it can be anything but love" Itsuki added.

"Great. You just made this so much easier" I said with sarcasm.

"Okay. Scratch that. Matt give us our first line" Itsuki said.

"Uhmm..". I thought long and hard. What? I'm no musical genius who can come up with something on the spot. Or am I?

"_Sometimes you love it_

_Sometimes you don't_

_Sometimes you need it and you don't wanna let go.._" I sang.

_Friday night_

_Teenage Wolves concert_

"Okay. So tonight, we'll be performing a new song. It's called Ring My Bells. I'll be on the acoustic guitar accompanied by Itsuki on keyboards" I said. I strummed my guitar slowly.

"_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Sometimes you love it_

_Sometimes you don't_

_Sometimes you need it and you don't wanna let go.._

_Sometimes we rush it_

_Sometimes we fall_

_It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow.._

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny_

_And the way that you move oh it makes me feel alive_

_Come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_You try to hide it_

_I know you do_

_When all you really want is me to come and get to_

_You move in closer_

_I feel you breathe_

_It's like the world just disappears when you around me oh_

_Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny oh yeah_

_And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive so_

_Come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_I can tell by your face, you know the way it turns me on_

_I say you want, I say you need_

_I will do what it takes, I would never do you wrong_

_Cause the way that we love is something that we can't fight oh yeah_

_I just can't get enough oh you make me feel alive so come on_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_Ring my bell, ring my bells.._

_I say you want, I say you need_

_Ring my bell, ring my bells_". The crowd went insane. I swear I saw some girl throw her bra on stage. "Thank you!" I said as we bowed and went backstage.

"Dude, did you see that chick throw her bra on stage?" Itsuki asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I exclaimed.

"Crazy fans" Suzuki sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: TEEHEE. I updated :) Hope you like it. Read&Review :)**


	6. In The End

**THANK YOU! :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"This ends now!" I said as I got out my digivice and pointed it at MaloMyostismon. Everybody did the same. Putting an end to the darkness once and for all.

_Back in the real world_

_After the battle_

"It's really over" Tai said as we all took a stroll around Odaiba.

"Well, at least the damage wasn't as bad as 3 years ago" Sora sighed.

"True that" Joe said.

"So what now?" Yolei asked.

"I guess we just continue living our lives".

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we have anything else to do" Davis shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We should all be head home and meet up tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sure. See ya guys" Cody said as he left. We all went to the direction of our apartments.

_In Naomi's bedroom_

I got out a box and placed my digivice and crest in the box. I sighed as I put on the cover and put it on my shelf. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. All I could think about was how it was all over. Was this really the end? Nobody needs our help? The feeling came back. The feeling you get when it's all over. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_The next day_

"What's the emergency, Izzy?" Tai asked. Izzy had told us to meet at his house for an emergency. Only the 9 original digidestined came.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sora said.

"Well, Gennai sent me a message. He says the 9 original digidestined must return to the DigiWorld" Izzy explained.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. He didn't mention the reason".

"Come on, guys. Genai is waiting for us" I said. We all got out our digivices and pointed it to Izzy's computer screen. In one quick flash, we were all in the digital world _again_. "It's never looked so peaceful" I added as I looked around. We made our way to Gennai's house. Yup, we still know our way around. When we got there, Gennai was already outside.

"Hey Genai, what's the emergency?" Mimi asked.

"Did all of you bring your crests as I requested?" he said. We all nodded. Everyone took out their crest and put it around their necks. "I need you to free the Digimon Sovereigns by using the power of your crest". We all nodded as a sign to let him carry on. "Are you prepared to sacrifice the power of your digimon being able to digivovle to their Ultimate or Mega levels?".

"We're prepared" Tai said. He still acts as the leader. I don't know. I guess it came naturally.

"Come".

_Later_

"Are you ready?" Gennai asked. We all nodded. "Tai, Matt and Naomi. You three first. Just like we practised" he added. We walked into the centre and joined hands.

"I, Taichi Kamiya" Tai said.

"I, Yamato Ishida" Matt continued.

"And I, Naomi Hashimoto" I said.

"am willing to sacrifice the powers that lie inside the crest to free Baihumon. We shall break the seal done by the Dark Masters by using the power of the crest of" we said together.

"Courage".

"Friendship".

"And loyalty". Our crest started glowing and 3 beams of light shot through the sky. I could feel the energy flowing to the sky. A few seconds later it was over and our crest were still with us.

"Okay. Good job. Kari and T.K., you're next" Gennai said.

**Kari's P.O.V**

"Just like how they did it".

"Okay" T.K. said as we joined hands.

"I,Hikari Kamiya" I started.

"And I, Takeru Takaishi" T.K. said.

"am willing to sacrifice the powers that lie inside the crest to free Azulongmon. We shall break the seal done by the Dark Masters by using the power of the crest of" we said together.

"Light".

"And hope".

_After all that_

**No One's P.O.V**

"Thank you, digidestined" Gennai smiled.

"It's no biggy!" Mimi answered cheerfully.

"You should head back to the real world. We'll call if we need anything".

"It's been a pleasure, Gennai" Tai smiled before walking into the the portal. Suddenly, they were all in a park.

"Back to boring reality" Sora sighed.

"YEAH. Wanna spend the summer in the digital world?" Joe proposed.

"Sure! It'd be fun! We could do anything now that it's all peaceful" Kari smiled.

"Yeah, we should!" Matt said.


	7. For The First Time

_3 years later_

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Good morning, beautiful" I greeted as I caught up with Naomi.

"Morning, handsome".

"So, wanna hang later?".

"Yes because somebody has been totally M.I.A for the past week. What have you been doing?".

"I've got a gig and I can't afford to screw up".

"Do you know what the chances are for actually becoming famous?".

"Aww.. come on, Naomi! Stop discouraging me!".

"I'm not! I'm just saying that what if the whole music thing doesn't work out?".

"Then I'll be an astronaut".

"If that doesn't happen?".

"Then I'll work at the station like my dad or do something with good and steady income like my mom".

"At least you're keeping your options open".

"What about you? Don't you have any ambitions?".

"Okay. YES! Sora and I have been planning this since last year. We'll go to college, take the same course, graduate then start a line of clothing together!".

"If that doesn't work out?".

"Then I'll go work as a striptease".

"Screw the fashion line. Go straight to the striptease".

"Perv". I shook my head. I'm a guy, hello. "You'll never see me in my undies.. or naked".

"That's what you say now". I gave her a playful smirk before walking ahead of her and heading to my locker.

_During lunch_

**Naomi's P.O.V **

"YOMS!" Sora called as she ran over to me.

"What's up?" I asked before taking a sip of my water. I grabbed my chopsticks and ate some noodles.

"It's official! IT'S OFFICIAL!" she squealed.

"What's official?". She let out an excited squeal before trying to calm down. But she was still grinning like crazy.

"Tai and I! We are OFFICIALLY DATING!".

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" I said as I put down my container and hugged her.

"I know. I can't wait to tell Kari! She is going to fuh-reak".

"No kidding. I can't believe it".

"Now, we're just waiting for you and Matt".

"Pardon?".

"OMG. Everyone can tell that you like him and it's obvious shit that he likes you".

"Okay, Matt is like my best friend. It'd be weird".

"I know but.. you get the satisfaction of finally putting _In A Relationship _on Facebook!".

"So?".

"And you'll have a boyfriend! It feels fantastic. I'm not kidding".

"Whatever. You're crazy".

_After school_

"Did you hear?" Matt asked as he suddenly appeared next to me.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"Damn, now I don't get to say "I knew first"".

"Yup. You should've seen Sora. She acted like she was insanely in love with him".

"And she is".

"And she said the silliest thing" I said trying to fake laugh. Honestly, I didn't find it very silly. I just.. didn't want to make it obvious that I actually _want _him to ask me out.

"What?".

"She said she waiting for you and me. Then in class she kept asking me about when you were gonna ask me out. Ridiculous right?".

**Matt's P,O,V**

I didn't find it ridiculous. I have been meaning to ask her out. It just that I haven't had the time or guts to do it. Well, it's now or never. "No, it's not ridiculous" I said seriously.

"What?".

"Here goes nothing. Naomi, would you go out with me?".

"Yes".

"Great. Movies. Friday. Seven?".

"Yeah, sure".

"We could double" Tai said as he and Sora approached us. His arm was around her shoulder.

"Great" I smiled as I looked at Naomi who blushed 5 different shades of red.

"Told you, yoms" Sora smirked. Naomi shook her head.

"I gotta go" Naomi said. She walked away with her books pressed against her chest.

"Bye" I murmured.

"Chill. I bet she's just nervous" Tai said as he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

_On Friday_

_Naomi's apartment_

_Just before the date_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I sighed as I examined what I wore in the mirror. I wore some denim shorts with a plaid tunic **(A/N: outfit in profile)**. I felt so stupid for taking off after he asked me out. I was nervous. The guy that I have been crushing on for 3 years finally asked me out. I grabbed a heart shaped pendant from my jewellery box and placed it around my neck. I put my flip flops on and locked my front door. I made my way to the ground floor and headed for the subway. I finally got to my destination. Matt was leaning against to a wall next to the concession counter. "You waited?" I asked.

"Of course" he smiled as he extended his hand for me to take.

"So what are we watching?".

"Some thriller movie".

"Why?".

"Tai chose it. They're inside already".

_Half an hour later_

I practically buried my face in Matt's shoulder. Yes, I was that scared. I kept blushing. This is so embarrassing. "Are you scared?" Matt asked suddenly cause me to jerk up.

"No" I scoffed.

"Then why are you not looking at the screen?".

"Your jacket. It's so nice. Lovely fabric. What brand is it?".

"Naomi..".

"Okay. I am scared. Now if you don't mind, I shall bury my face in your shoulder until the end of the movie". I went back to the position I was in. I hate horror/thriller/suspense/paranormal/supernatural kind of movies.

_After the movie_

"I hate you, Tai" I said as we walked out of the cinema.

"Aw.. Chill, Yomi. It wasn't that scary" Matt said as he wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?!".

"Okay, fine. Next time, we'll watch a chick flick" Tai said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Well, this was a successful date. Naomi practically held onto me for dear life" Matt smirked. I simply blushed and walked his shoulder.

"Shut up".

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Well, we should get going" Tai said as he put an arm around Sora who was unusually quiet.

"I'll see you on Monday, Yoms" Sora smiled as she and Tai walked by.

"Want me to walk you home?".

"To the subway station would be enough".

"NO. It's night time who knows what might happen to a girl like you". My phone started beeping so I fished it out of my pocket.

_The horror movie always works, dude - Tai_

I let out a sigh and shoved back into my pocket. "Who was that?" Naomi asked.

"Oh. It was just a text from TK" I replied.

"Oh. Cool".

"So...".

"So...".

"I don't know what to say".

"Honestly, neither do I".

"Wanna walk in silence? And see where it leads us to?".

"Sure". We walked side by side in complete silence. She looked up to the stars. That was so typical of her. I could see that smile on her face. I moved a little closer to her and took her hand in mine. She looked down at our hands then tightened her grip.

_Naomi's front door_

"Doesn't this feel like that moment?" Naomi sighed.

"What moment?".

"You know, after a date the guy stands outside her front door with her and-".

"I get it".

"But this isn't one of those moments".

"Not unless you want it to be".

"What's that suppose to mean?". I cupped her cheek with one hand and stroked it with my thumb. I leaned down and gently pressed my mouth against hers. She placed her hands on my shoulders and deepened the kiss. Just before it could go too far, she pulled away.

"I'll see you on Monday".

"Sure".

* * *

**A/N: THEY KISSED. Aw... :) hope you like it.**


	8. Come Closer

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Say I'm a genius" Tai said as he suddenly appeared, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"You're a genius" I muttered, regrettably. I can't believe I didn't know that!

"What? I can't hear you" he said as he placed his hand to his right ear.

"You're a genius. I said it, happy?".

"Ecstatic. So did you kiss her?".

"Why do you need to know?".

"I don't. Sora wants to know. She's out with the cold.. soo.. I need to get the details from you".

"Well, yeah, I did. Nothing to serious, though. Just a light kiss outside her front door, just before she went in".

"That's it?".

"Yup".

"No tongue action?".

"No".

"Damn, you guys are boring".

"I wanna take this slow".

"Yeah. How slow?".

"Slow. Like we'll get there when we get there".

_Lunch period_

_In the empty music room_

I slammed her against the wall as I began to nip and suck at her neck. Her left leg wrapped around my waist. "Oh Matt..". I began to trail small kisses along her jaw line until I met with her lips once again.

**No One's P.O.V**

Matt crashed his lips onto her with so much fire and passion. Her fingers lost themselves in his golden locks as his hands reached under her shirt. His hands roamed around her body until he found what he was looking for. He gave her breast a slight squeeze as her hands went down to her shirt to slap his hand away. They parted, desperate for air. "Small steps, Matt. We agreed to take this slow" she panted.

"We haven't even had sex yet".

"We just started dating".

"Yeah, I know".

"Like we were only official like two days ago. I mean we can't just rush into sex".

"Oh come on. Don't make me look else where".

"Matt, I'm just not ready okay?".

"Not ready to have sex.. with me?".

"No. I mean I'm not ready to, you know, lose my virginity".

"Oh yeah. I forgot you haven't lost yours".

"I don't get around a lot unlike you".

"I actually hated my first time because I was drunk but I do know that the girl was hot".

"How will I ever live up to that?". She began to untangle herself from Matt and started to make herself look presentable. She pulled her hair into a pony tail then reached for the door.

"Wait" he said as his hand pressed against the door. His deep cobalt eyes looking into her bright turquoise ones. "Whenever you're ready, you tell me aight?".

"Yeah, sure" she smiled as she leaned up to peck his cheek. He opened the door and they went their separate ways.

_After school_

"Hey" Matt said as he slid his hand into Naomi's as they walked side by side out of school.

"Hi, how was your day?".

"Good. How was yours?".

"It was good".

"Great. So, wanna hang later?".

"Don't you have like band practice or something?".

"Nah, I actually got what I want. So, the band promised that if I score the girl, I get to skip practice for a week".

"A week?!".

"A week".

"If I had known that sooner, maybe I would've locked you up in my apartment. Cause a week just isn't enough". She smirked as she leaned up and pecked his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on hers.

"What about your parents?".

"Gone for business trip". She leaned up to kiss him again but was interrupted by Tai clearing his throat.

"Keep it G, for the kids eh?" he smirked as he walked past them. They looked to their right to see TK, Kari, Yolei and David staring at them. Matt removed his hands from Naomi as she her cheeks turned red.

"You guys can't just stand around staring at people" she said.

* * *

**Shortness. I'm running out of ideas.**

**Oh and I changed the rating to M to be safe :)**

**Hope you like it.**


	9. In The Middle Of Summer

**Thanks for everything and being patient with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Naomi**

* * *

_The summer before freshman year at college_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"High school is over!" I exclaimed as I laid on the beach towel.

"Don't get too happy. We start college next fall" Tai said.

"Gosh, Tai. Don't be such a mood killer" Matt said as he threw a beach ball at him. He grabbed the ball and held it up.

"Who's up for a game of beach volleyball?" Tai asked. Everybody got up except for me and Matt.

"Aren't you going to join?" I asked as he laid next to me.

"Not if you're not going to" he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Do you think we'll last through college?".

"Of course. Why do you even have to ask?".

"I don't know. Just curious. I mean people say that usually you don't bring your high school girlfriend to college".

"That's bullshit".

"Okay?".

"Hey you guys!" Sora called as she ran over. "You have to join us! It's not fun without you guys". I gave her a nod and she went back to the group.

"Come on, Matt" Naomi said as she pulled Matt up.

_After the game_

"Okay. One more time, kay Tai?" I asked. He nodded in defeat. "PWNED!" I yelled as I pumped my fist in the air. Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder as mine snaked around his waist and I leaned against his bare chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to bite back his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Tai pouted.

"It was one game, Tai. Relax" Sora said as she wrapped an arms around his.

"Hey, who's up for burgers?" Joe asked. We all nodded in agreement and headed to the nearest burger place.

_At the playground after burgers_

"Do you guys miss your Digimon?" I asked.

"Of course. I think about Biyomon all the the time" Sora said. She was sitting on the swings with Tai. Joe was sitting on a bench with Cody, TK and Kari and me and Matt were on the see-saw, Mimi was playing with the monkey bars with Izzy leaning against one of the poles and Davis, Yolei and Ken were sitting on the ground.

"Do you think we could go back to see them?" I asked Izzy.

"I don't know. Maybe but it'd take a lot of work to open the portal and everything. I'm not even sure if our digivices still work" he answered.

"They should, right? I mean Genai never said anything about them not working" Yolei said.

"Yeah. Yolei's right. How long would it take to open the portal?" Davis asked.

"Roughly, a week" Izzy said. "But that's if I have an assistant".

"I'll help you out, Izzy" Cody smiled. Izzy mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"So, it's settled. Izzy and Cody will try and open the portal again" Matt said as I leaned against him.

_After 2 hours of hanging out_

"Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to, you know" I said as we approached my apartment.

"I'm your boyfriend, so I kinda have to" Matt answered.

"No, you don't and it's really late. I don't want you to walk home alone".

"It's okay. I'm a guy. If anyone tries anything on me, I can beat the shit out -".

"So, you're saying since I'm a girl, I'm defenseless?".

"No. It's just that there are creeps on the streets who go for pretty girls like you. I'm just afraid that you'd be too scared to react".

"Matt, we fought off huge and freaky looking Digimon when we were kids. So, what makes you think I'd be too scared to react to some jerk?".

"You never know". We had already gotten pretty close to my building.

"Well, you're going this far, Matt. I think I can make it back by myself".

"But - ".

"No buts. You've got a long way home anyways".

"My apartment isn't that far away".

"Whatever. I'll see you.. when I see you". I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek before walking towards my apartment.

**Matt's P.O.V**

It didn't take me that long to reach my apartment. I unlocked the door and went in only to find my mom doing her work on the dining table and TK watching TV. But my dad was nowhere to be found. "I'm home" I called as I slipped off my shoes and went to the living room. "Where's dad?".

"Still at work" TK answered, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Kay". I went into my room and changed into my pajamas (which are basically a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants). I went outside and joined TK on the couch.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to sleep now. So, uhm, open the door for your dad when he comes back". We just nodded as we stared at the TV.

"So, have you and Kari done it?" I asked.

"Done what?".

"Had sex".

"We're taking it slow".

"How slow exactly?".

"Like you and Naomi".

"We had sex after 2 months of dating".

"Yeah. Well, Kari doesn't want to rush it".

"But you have had sex before, right?".

"Of course".

"Good".

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I know it's the same reason all the time but it's true!**

**I can't spend too much time on the computer these days :\**

**Anyways, I hope you like it :)**


	10. Crash

_Fast forward to sophomore year of university_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Matt, I'm home" I said as I walked in and placed my keys on the kitchen counter. "Matt?".

"I'm in here!" he called from the room. I raise an eyebrow as I make my way to the room and open the door. The lights were off, scented candles were lighted and there were roses (and rose petals) everywhere. I place my hand over my mouth as I try to stop myself from crying.

"What is all this?" I ask, trying not to choke. I walk into the room slowly. Taking in the whole scene in front of me. Matt steps in front of me and gets down on one knee. He pulls out a velvet box and opens it. It revealed a gorgeous ring. I gasp as I looked at it. No _freaking _way.

"Naomi Hashimoto, we've been together for a long time and I could never love a woman or girl more. I'm not gonna be some ass who gives a long speech so I'm gonna cut to the chase. Will you marry me?" he said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I look down at him with a big smile. I nod, not being able to say anything. He gently grabs my hand and places the ring on my ring finger. He stands up and practically towers over me. I'm so short. He shakes his head at the look on my face. I haven't moved since he proposed. He leant down and brushed his soft but firm lips against my own. He pulls away and smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist. I still can't move.

"I love you" I unconsciously said.

"I love you too" he replied. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. I placed my chin on his shoulder, not wanting to let go. Thinking if I did, he would drift away. My tears rolled down my cheeks and stained his a shirt a little. I pull and look at him with my big blue eyes. My mind is finally straight. I can finally _think_.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Ishida" I whisper. He gives me a crooked grin. Today is the start of the rest of my life.

_3 months later_

**Matt's P.O.V**

This was surreal. I was just told by a record company that another record company (presumably an American branch) wants me to go to America and record an album! OH MY GOSH. This was amazing. I wanted to tell Naomi but I'll save it for the honeymoon. She's gonna enough on her plate right now. We're due to marry in just a months time. I was ecstatic. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I bumped into someone. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry" I said helping the person up. Then I realised it was Sora. "Hey! What's up?" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Nothing. What's with you? You seem so happy" she said. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I've just been signed to an American record company! I'm going there to record an album".

"Oh my God, that's so great. Congratulations". She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. I can honestly say, lately I've been feeling some weird things about Sora. I mean I had a crush on her before Naomi came back but I always thought she had a thing for Tai. That's why I backed off.

"Yeah, thanks". She pulls away with a happy grin on her face.

"Have you told anyone else?".

"No, you're the first". She let out a little giggle.

"Then I'm honored to be the first to know". I spent the rest of the day with her. Laughing, reminiscing and talking about the future. As much as I love Naomi, I just couldn't really picture _us. _The whole family thing. It's probably just premarital jitters. But Sora felt the same about Tai. "I just can't see myself with him in the future with kids and a everything but then I can't see a future without him there" she said. That's when I learned so much about her. So much I probably knew but just forgot. After an hour of chit-chatting and such, we bid our goodbyes and headed home. When I opened the front door, I found Naomi on the kitchen table, scribbling furiously onto her notebook.

"Whatcha up to?" I said, startling her.

"Oh, nothing. Just some assignment notes".

"Great".

"So, how was your day?". I wanted to tell her all about Sora and everything but I didn't want her to think differently.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old". She let out a soft chuckle. Our lives have been good. Lots of love, lots of joke, lots of sex. Nothing was wrong. I felt like it tonight and hopefully she was too. "Do you want to... tonight?" I asked. She raises her eyebrow at me and gives me a look that says 'Seriously?'.

"Maybe later" she said.

_2 weeks later_

"Can you believe that in just 2 weeks you'll be a married man?" Sora laughed. We've been hanging out a lot. She's so carefree. Naomi used to be until the 2nd semester of freshman year. Sure, Sora and I have done some things we're not supposed to but sometimes we're drunk and can't be held responsible for our actions.

"Hey, it's not that bad". But she was right. I can't believe it. Why am I tying myself down so fast? I'm only 20. I guess I was just caught up in the moment of being in love but now I was thinking otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever".

"You're so much easier to hang out with".

"What do you mean?".

"Naomi is just so stressed, you know?".

"Yeah, I know. I miss high school".

"Me too".

_Days before the wedding_

I have never felt more wasted in my life. My bachelor party was awesome but I'm so high right now. I found myself lying on the couch in Tai's apartment. "Morning, sleepyhead" Sora chirped as she handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip of the hot liquid. Coffee, good stuff. "Where's Tai?".

"Left to go to stuff before the wedding". She gave me a peck on the cheek and sat next to me. "Okay. This sounds crazy but I have a proposition. We've grown really close. In some ways, no one can imagine and I must say I've fallen, Matt. And hard". Matt couldn't say he didn't feel the same but can he really leave Naomi? Just like that?

"Keep going". He's going to make a choice. Maybe it's not the best choice and he knows he's going to regret it but what's life without taking risks, right?

"I got 2 one-way tickets to California" she said. Whoa, this chick is serious.

"For when?". She looked down and let out a sigh.

"August 20th".

"Hold up, that's my wedding day".

"There weren't any earlier flights".

"So, you expect me to leave her at the altar?".

"Look, if you don't want then it's fine". I thought about it. I know this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass one day.

"Okay. What's the plan?".

"Okay, we go to the wedding act as if everything is normal. And if I'm right, Naomi should be a nervous wreck and would take some time to hold herself together. When that happens, we both make a break for the bathroom or something, secretly meet up somewhere and go to the airport".

"What about bags?".

"I know a guy. He'll help me store 'em somewhere til we get there".

"Okay".

"Hey, don't take me as a bad person but I think this is the only way for us to be together without confrontation". He knew she was right. So did she.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

This can't be happening. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. 60 seconds have never felt so long in her life. Finally, the timer on her phone went off. She went into the bathroom and picked up 4 sticks that have been placed on the sink. _Positive. Positive. +. +. _"Holy crap" I murmured. I'm pregnant. We have been using a condom all the time right? Have we? Oh shit, I think we haven't. I'm not going to tell anyone. Only after the wedding. This is my little secret. I placed a hand on my still flat stomach. I let out a sigh. Matt and I made a miracle, a baby.

_Wedding day_

Everyone was running around everywhere. I simply stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. Astonished that I was really going to do this. "You looks so pretty" Kari said, suddenly appearing behind me. I turn around and give her a small smile.

"I may look pretty but I'm as nervous as hell" I said. Kari placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Today is your special day. Nothing can screw it up". She walked away and helped Mimi with some last minute adjustments.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head to the bathroom" Sora said.

"Don't be long!" Yolei called as she passed me my veil.

"Oh gosh, I'm nervous" I sigh.

"Relax" Yolei smiled. Somehow, in the pit of my stomach, I felt like something was going to happen. I don't know whether it was a good or bad feeling but I know something is going to happen.

**Matt's P.O.V**

_It's GO time - Sora_

I looked at the screen of my phone. It's time. I might be making the biggest mistake ever but I'm willing to take that risk right now. "Hey Tai" I said as I tapped on his shoulder. He turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"I think Naomi is going to take a while, so I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick".

"Yeah, sure". I exit the church using a back way and meet Sora at the back. She gave me a peck on the cheek before grabbing my hand.

"Let's do this" I said, with both confidence and happiness. We both quietly got a cab and headed to the airport.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Naomi, get a hold of yourself!" Mimi exclaimed, shaking Naomi's shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mims".

"You're gonna have to go through with it". She's right. For the baby's sake.

"Hey, why don't you and the girls go down first? I'll join you guys real soon. I just need a moment alone with myself. She nodded and ushered the girls out of the room. I stared at myself through the mirror again. This is it, Naomi, You and Matt. Together forever. Somehow, my body felt frozen and I couldn't move.

**Tai's P.O.V**

"Where's Matt?" I asked Izzy. He simply shrugs his shoulders. TK stands there looking for any sign of his brother. I give him a look and we both run down the aisle to the door. We push them open to find the girls all lined up, waiting for Naomi.

"You guys can't go in!" TK said a little too loudly.

"Why not?" Mimi demanded.

"Cause Matt isn't in there".

"WHAT?" they all shriek.

"He said he was going to the bathroom and hasn't come back"I explained.

"Now that you mention it, neither has Sora" Yolei mused.

"Everyone search the church!" I shout. We all run around the church hoping to locate Sora and Matt but both couldn't be found.

"What do you think happened?" Mimi asked me.

"I'm not sure" I say, my voice sounding worried.

"You guys!" TK called from a far. He ran towards us, a piece of white paper in his hands. "It's from Matt".

_Gone with Sora to America to pursue my dream._

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me someday._

_Matt_

"That bastard" I hiss as I crumple up the letter in my hand then stuffed it into my pocket. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face.

"How could he do this to me?".

"Who's going to tell Naomi?" Davis asked.

"I will" I said. I went up to her room and opened the door. Only to see her standing in front of the mirror staring at herself. "Naomi?". She looked startled as she turned around to look at me, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, it's taking me so long. I just.. I couldn't move" she said. I walk to her and stand behind her. I take the note out and open it up for her to read.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

After reading the letter Tai showed, I could hear my heart breaking in my ears. I could feel my whole world crashing down. Tears seem to automatically form in my eyes and stream down my face. I placed my hands over my face and fall to the ground but Tai catched me. Slowly, he brought both of us down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me as he tried to fight back his own tears. How could he do this to me? How could _she _do this to me? She was supposed to be my best friend. "How could they do this to me?" I sobbed.

"It's hard to believe, I know" Tai says. He tightens his embrace as more tears fall. "It's gonna be okay. Things are going to be okay". I sure hope so.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I feel guilt sweep over me as Sora and I board the plane. Could I really bare with myself for doing this? Well, no go backs. This is it. Sora places a reassuring arm on my shoulder. Life is all about risks. And sometimes, the results aren't great but you have to bare with it.

**WHOOOAAA. That was nuts. **

**I didn't mean to make Sora the mean one here but I kinda like her and Matt together**

**So, yeaaah. **

**Bare with me.**


	11. The Return

_2 years later_

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Home sweet home" I muttered as Sora and I got off the plane. My trip to America was really successful. My band and I were such a success, they allowed us to continue our careers back in our homeland. At first, I was terrified to come home but I had to. I missed it too much. "Can you believe we're finally back home?" I asked as we made our way pass immigration and towards baggage claim.

"I know right? These past 2 years have been amazing" she said as she tightened her grip on my hand. Sure, I still remember what had happened 2 year ago. Don't get me wrong, I feel terrible but I guess I have to live with the choices I make. To be honest, Sora and I have never been happier. "Matt" she said, again.

"Yeah? Sorry. I was just.. thinking. You know, nervous to see everyone again after what happened".

"I'm sure they got over it. Everybody. Mimi and I have been in contact while we were gone. She said everyone got over it. Even Tai and Naomi". Just hearing her name was painful. I'm happy that she's moved on but I can't help but feel awful when I think of what I put her through.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little guilty. How can you not after what we did?".

"I feel terrible. I didn't even keep the promise we made but that's all passed now. We just have to move forward". We've been planning our return to Odaiba for a while now. We've already got ourselves a nice apartment. "Let's just leave all our stuff at the apartment then we head to the mall for some lunch or something okay?".

"Yeah, sure".

_That afternoon_

_In the mall_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I walked around, pushing a stroller, with Tai beside me. "You okay?" he asked. We were both aware of _their _ return. After all, Matt has become famous and had said he was returning to Odaiba to continue his career. Just the thought of the two of them together made me sick. She couldn't bare to imagine what they were thinking when they pulled that stunt 2 years ago.

"I'm fine" I answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know it's hard". I give him a small nod. It has been hard. Right after we all got over the shock of what just happened, I broke the news that I was pregnant. My mom had tears in her eyes, I'm not sure whether from happiness or disappointment or anger or sadness. My father had been furious with Matt for what he did but got over it. Saying that there's no need to stay mad at him and it's not like he likes him very much now. I was too upset with how my 'wedding' turned out to be furious at the both of them. But when this little bundle of joy I'm pushing around right now came, I couldn't be happier. Sure, he looked like Matt and I had to live with looking at his duplicate everyday. I didn't mind. He was _mine_. Tai had been a huge help too. We've grown really close, sharing the pain of our lovers betraying us. He helped me raise my son, which was great. We even lived together. From far, I saw a familiar blonde haired man walking in the opposite direction, talking to his redhead girlfriend. "Hey, I'm going to go in for a while kay?" he said as we stopped in front of a sports store. I nodded. They came up to me with shocked/surprised/whatever-you-want-to-call-it faces.

"Naomi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" I say back with confidence.

**Matt's P.O.V**

What was Naomi doing with a little baby in a stroller? At the mall? Was she babysitting? No, she couldn't be. My eyes were fixed on the little boy seated in the stroller. Tai came out of the shop we were standing in front of, shocked. He stood beside Naomi and eyed Sora and I suspiciously.

"Cute baby. You're babysitting?" Sora asked with a small smile. Naomi let out a soft chuckle.

"No. He's my son" she said brightly. My jaw dropped (my heart too) a little. They had a _kid _together? But I don't see any Tai in that baby. He looked like Naomi. Dark brown hair, big blue eyes. But his eyes weren't baby blue like hers. They were like mine. A striking cobalt colour. I studied the baby's face. Then I began to notice little features that resembled my own.

"Hey, uhm, Tai" I said, catching his attention. "Can I talk to you in private?". He nods and I lead him into the store. "Dude, what the hell happened?" I asked quietly once we were in Naomi and Sora's sight.

"Gee, maybe I should ask you the same thing" he shot back.

"What?".

"We all are dying to know what happened that day. You know, when you left Naomi".

"Sora offered and I, being stupid, said yes".

"I think I figured that out. But why?".

"I don't know. It was all happening so fast, I can't even remember why I did it". Tai rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how badly you hurt her?". I didn't bother answering. He took it as a sign to continue. "She cried like.. everyday for an entire week. And for the next month, she spent at least 2 hours crying about what happened. She was devastated". I could a feel a lump form in the back of my throat. I felt terrible. I knew I hurt her but not this bad.

"Is he mine?" I mumbled.

"What?".

"The baby. Is he mine?". Tai looked down then looked me in the eye.

"You should talk to her about that".

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it, Yomi. I leave for 2 years, I come back to find you with a baby and with my ex" Sora said.

"A lot can happen in 2 years".

"So, tell me, still wanna do a line together?".

"No. I've already gotten a head start. I started working on a line before I even graduated".

"Really?".

"Yeah. My winter collection should be debuting in a few weeks".

"Wow. You've certainly been busy".

"Yeah. Well, I had to do something to distract myself from.. thinking about what happened".

"Naomi, I'm so sorry about what we did. We were just so caught up and in love. I - We weren't thinking".

"I figured just as much. It's okay. It's all in the past right?". Sora gave me a happy smile which I return. Matt and Tai emerge from the store. His eyes staring me down. He walks towards.

"Wanna go for a coffee and talk? _Alone_" he sai seriously. I let out a sigh and wave to Tai.

_In some coffee shop_

"How old is he?" Matt asked as I lifted my son onto my lap. He was occupying himself by playing with his little toy, making happy little sounds.

"He just turned 1. May 14th". Matt just kept staring at him.

"What's his name?". He had the right to know.

"His name is Yoshirou Ishida".

**Matt's P.O.V**

Ishida? That definitely meant the baby was mine. I let out a sigh and put my hand to my forehead. I left her, when she was _pregnant_. Now, I truly feel like an asshole.

"When did you find out?" I asked, unable to bare with myself.

"A few days before the wedding".

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"Why? Maybe it would've stopped you from leaving me?".

"It would've" I hissed. She let out a sigh.

"I wanted to wait til the honeymoon" she said defenselessly. Then she sucked in a breath and looked at me. "When were you going to tell me you were heading off to America?".

"After the wedding". She gave me an incredulous look. "That was before Sora planned the run-away". She nodded her head slightly. "Does he think Tai is his father?". She shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

"I show him pictures of you. I tell him you're away, working and that one day you'll come home".

"Can I hold him?". She gives me a small nod.

"Yoshi.." she says gently as she pries the little toy away from him. "Honey, it's daddy". He looks up at me with big cobalt eyes. I could feel tears form in my eyes as she stands up to pass him to me. I seat him on my lap and he grabs my finger. She passes me the toy and I give it to him to play with. I've never felt more.. happy in my life. He continued playing with his little toy, occasionally biting on it. Making content little coos.

"Does my mom know?".

"She doesn't ask me. I assume she thinks it's Tai's".

"Can I tell her?".

"Sure". I tickle his sides and he lets out a little giggle. Oh God, my baby boy is cute.

"I'm surprised you're not still mad at me". She gives me a warm smile.

"Forgive and forget".

"Seriously? Even after what I did to you?".

"Yes. All that matters to me now is my career, my family and my baby".

"So, are you and Tai... serious?".

"Yeah, sort of. I mean we live together". Whoa, they _live _together?

"Wow".

"Yeah. I'm sure you and Sora are.. serious".

"We are, I guess".

"Okay. Enough about the past and relationships. Let's talk.. about our careers. I certainly want to know your story". We both let out a small laugh.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I mean we went there, recorded an album and became famous".

"Right. You won't tell me the whole thing cause I can just get it out of a magazine". I let out a chuckle.

"Maybe. What about you?".

"Well, I just graduated. So during the winter break, I was looking for some people to help me launch my line. Found a couple of investors. All I had to do was provide the designs and here I am".

"Good to know". I look down at Yoshirou who's still occupied with his toy. Okay, now I really regret leaving her. I didn't only leave my bride-to-be at the wedding, I also left a soon-to-be family. He was such a bubbly little kid who looked so much like me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when he was born or for his first birthday".

"It's okay. Daddy, was working right Yoshi?" she said as she stretched her arm over the table to stroke his cheek.

"So, any more on the way?". She looks at me weirdly before understanding.

"OH! Right. Well, no. I, uh, wanna focus on my career. And Yoshirou is enough of a handful".

"Wow. You're life seems -".

"Stressful?".

"No, perfect".

"What?".

"You have a son, a loving boyfriend and a great career ahead of you".

"Yeah. Well, to get this life I had to deal with some crap first".

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Hope you like it :)**


	12. As Good As Can Be

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"So, are we on speaking terms?" Matt asked me. We had just spent nearly 3 hours talking and reflecting on what happened. I mean it's good to make peace with your ex right?

"Yeah, I guess so. I really had fun catching up and talking" I said. He smiled and looked at Yoshirou who was sleeping in his stroller.

"I still can't believe he's mine". I spread my lips into a small smile. It was so good to hear that. I'm happy that Yoshirou's father is happy to have him in his life.

"I know how you feel". We were now just walking around Odaiba eventually we'd both end up at our apartments. "Today has really reminded me of how much I missed spending time with you" I said unconsciously. I snapped my mouth shut once I realized what I said. "Uh, I mean in a, uhm...".

"No, it's okay. I get it". I let out a sigh. I don't love him anymore. I promised myself I never will. Not after what he did. But can I really bring myself to not somehow love my son's father? "You know,my apartment is actually just around the corner. So I'm gonna head off first cause I haven't seen Sora since this afternoon and I don't want her to worry".

"Yeah, sure. I totally get it. My apartment isn't really that far from here".

"Okay. It was nice catching up and knowing that we're okay".

"Yeah. I'll see you around?".

"Definitely. See ya". He started to slowly move to a different direction. Deep down, I was hoping he'd walk me back like old times. But he didn't. I continued walking until I reached the apartment Tai and I shared.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I know I should have walked her home but I don't know. Something was telling me not to. Something was telling me to go straight back home and be with Sora. It bugged me the whole time I was walking home. I reached our building and headed for the elevator. I stepped in and it seemed like forever. Finally, I reached our floor. I got out my keys and opened the door. The moment I stepped in the house. I heard a door swiftly open. Then Sora came to view. With her cute little pajama bottoms on and her hair in a messy bun. "Where the hell have you been?" she barked. She stormed over to me and looked me in the eye. Her expression was dead serious. "I was worried sick! Not only did you run off for the entire afternoon with your ex, you left me with Tai. FREAKING TAI. Do you know how awkward it was?".

"Come on, Sora. I saw my son for the first time!" I said loudly. Then I realized Sora didn't know.

"Your son?" she said. It sounded sad and shocked at the same time. "That little boy in the stroller was _your _son?".

"Yeah. You didn't..".

"We didn't talk about it . Tai and I spent an hour together then I came home".

"Well, he does kinda look like me". Sora walked over to the living room which had a full length window. It overlooked Odaiba. I heard a sniffle. Oh, shit. How much can I screw up in one lifetime?

"I can't believe it".

"What?". Oh, dumb question.

"That you guys have a kid together! Oh my God, I'm such a terrible person". She moved towards the couch and sat down. I went over to join her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Shhh. Don't say that" I whispered.

"No" she said, her lips trembling. "It's true. I rid that boy from having a family. If I hadn't done what I did, you and Naomi would be married with a little baby boy". Well, she does have a point but it's my job as her boyfriend to make her feel better.

"Hey, I love you. I probably always have, I just didn't realize it. But nothing is breaking us up. _Nothing_. My son isn't going to tear us apart". I cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly. She wrapped her hands around my wrist and gave me a small but reassuring smile.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

After putting Yoshirou to sleep, I crawled into bed next Tai. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we both stared at the ceiling. "So, how was alone time with the ex?" he asked.

"It was really nice, to be honest" I answered. It's true. "I mean we basically talked about what happened but now that it's all in the open, I guess we're okay".

"As friends?". Tai lifted himself up a bit, his elbow supporting him. He hovered above me with eyes that seek reassurance.

"Of course". I give him a small smile as I lean up and peck him gently on the lips. He leans back down and I placed my hand on his chest. "There's nothing left between Matt and I. It all faded away over the time he was gone".

"Same". I give him a werid look. "About Sora. I mean Matt and I are still cool, I guess. I mean yeah, I'm pissed he took my girl but whatever".

"I don't know how to deal with Sora. Now that Matt and I are on friendly speaking terms, I'm sure she's going to try her luck on pretending whatever happened didn't happen". She better believe what happened.. happened. I mean she kinda caused it! Sheeshkebab.

"Chill. I'm sure she just wants you guys to be friends again. You guys were like really tight, especially through high school".

"This isn't high school anymore, Tai" I said softly but firmly. "You don't get a second chance when you screw up anymore. This is it. She did what she apparently had to do, now she'll pay for it".

"Do you really want to throw your friendship away?". I sit up and lean against bed frame. I hate it when he has a point.

"No but that doesn't excuse her for the bitch she's been".

"She hasn't been a bitch. You just think she is cause she stole Matt". I can't do this. I cannot stay on this topic anymore. But there's one thing I have to know. I have to know why she fell for Matt.

"Were you guys fighting? Or not having sex" I asked nonchalantly.

"What?".

''You and Sora. Were guys fighting or anything? Around after Matt proposed to me". Tai had his serious thinking face on.

"Well, we were arguing like every other day".

"About what?".

"About... things. I don't know. She gets pissed when I don't help her, she's get pissed when I do. She pretty much got pissed at everything".

"Except Matt".

"What about you? Were you and Matt.. not in a good place at the time?".

"Of course not! Things were so amazing. I guess. Well, sometimes we didn't have sex because I was swamped with work but he didn't seem to mind".

"Maybe he just didn't tell you". That had never occurred to me until about right now. What if Matt got bored and tired? Then went to someone else who was way more relaxed. If he was bored and tired, why'd he propose? Then I heard my cellphone vibrate. I grabbed from the side table and found a new text message.

_Can I spend the day with Yoshi tomorrow? - Matt_

We were okay. We were friends, I guess. And it would be really good for Yoshi to have some time with his dad.

_Sure :-) No problem. I'll send him over to your place - Yomi_

"I'm sending Yoshi over to Matt's tomorrow. So, you don't have to drop him off at my parents' place if you plan on going anywhere" I said as I placed my phone back on the side table.

"Does Matt know how to take care of a baby?".

"I'm sure he's babysat before. It isn't that hard".

"Easy for you to say! You're a girl". I let out gasp and hit him gently.

"I'm your girl" I smiled as he kissed my lips softly. I place my hand at the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. He slowly entered his tongue into my mouth. He placed one hand on my waist and the other on my Tai. He began tracing little circles on my thigh which made me giggle. I pulled away and he had a little smirk on his face. "What're you thinking?".

"I'm thinking we don't have that much _fun _anymore" he said, emphasising on the fun.

"Yeah because my son is sleeping in the same room. Maybe when we can put him in his own room, then we can continue our _fun_".

"Nice". I let out a giggle as I lay back down. I turn to my right and face my side table. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Goodnight, baby" he whispered into my ear. I feel a tingle go down my spine. It felt so familiar as if someone else had done it before. Oh, wait. Someone had. Matt.

**Well, there you go! Hope you like it :)**


	13. Facing Reality

**``Naomi's P.O.V**

I was in front of my ex-fiancee and _ex-_best friend's apartment. This image seemed so wrong. I rang the door bell and Sora opened the door. "Hi" she said with a small smile. I greeted her back and pushed Yoshirou's stroller into their apartment.

"Uhm, everything is in the stroller. Diapers, bottles, milk, spare clothes.. they're all there. So, I got to go now" I explained to Sora who just nodded in response. I picked Yoshirou up and kissed his cheek. "Mommy's going to work okay? I'll see you later! Have fun with daddy". I was about to put him down when Matt suddenly came to view.

"Hey" he greeted as he pulled his white v neck over his head. I forgot how much I loved him in v necks. Not the point.

"Hey, I was just heading off". He came over and took Yoshirou from me. He lifted his son up and tickles his sides. Yoshirous giggled like the cute little boy he was. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my son and his father. I was snapped back to reality by Sora, who must've caught me staring at her boyfriend.

"You better go or you'll be late" she said through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

"Sure. I'll pick him up at 5pm?" I said to Matt. He nodded and continued playing with Yoshirou. I left their apartment and made my way to the subway station.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Harsh much, Sora?" I said as Sora closed the door.

"What?".

"'You better go or you'll be late'. What was that?".

"I said it for her own good". Sora simply shrugged and left for the kitchen. I put Yoshirou down in the living room and got some toys from the little compartment in his stroller. I gave it to him and played with it quietly as I went to the kitchen. Sora was by the stove, frying some eggs. I grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. I took a sip before breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you have a problem with Naomi?" I asked bluntly. Then I walked out of the kitchen and to the living room because I can't leave my son on his own. That still sounded weird. _My _son. Whatever. Next thing I knew, Sora was storming out the kitchen with a very unhappy face.

"Do I have a problem with Naomi? I don't know, maybe. But what I really have a problem with is.. the fact that you guys have a kid together! That really bothers me and it doesn't help with her treating us like a daycare centre while she's busy living her dream!" Sora yelled. I know all about Sora and Naomi's plan to start a brand of clothing together. It had been all they talked about just before we graduated high school. When we got back, Sora felt so - well, she got upset and angry about Naomi going on with the plan without her. Yoshirou seemed frightened by Sora's sudden outburst and he stumbled towards me. I grabbed him and placed him on my lap. I couldn't take it. We've had this talk before. Gosh. I stood up and put Yoshirou in the guest room on the floor then I gave him some toys. I closed the door slightly and went back to the living room. My facial expression: angry.

"I can't believe you would even think that way about Naomi! He's not here because she needed a babysitter, he's here because _I want him here_. I want to spend time with him. I want to be part of his life! I don't want him to grow up thinking I left him and his mom!" I said angrily.

"But you did, Matt. You did leave him and his mom! Why are you trying to deny it?".

"I'm not denying anything! I know I left them and I feel awful. Sora, you said it yourself. You rid that boy of having a family" I said before walking to the room where Yoshirou was. I sat down on the floor with him and played with him. Then I heard the front door slam. I was right. Leaving Naomi was going to bite me back in the ass one day, but somehow I feel like, if I wanted to, breaking up with Sora won't.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I left my apartment, not being able to look at Matt anymore. Fine. I had my own little sudden outburst but I had the right to! I had the right to be uncomfortable with being around his son. It was so awkward! But the last thing he said really was a slap in the face. To think he would even use it against me like that! I walked to a park nearby and sat on a bench. Tears were streaming down my face. At times, I hate Naomi. Her life was perfect. In high school, in college, now. Even after Matt leaving her on their wedding day, she moved on. She found somebody else to help her raise her son. Why would Matt want to interfere that?

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and there was a new message from Mimi.

_Wanna grab lunch? I'm totally free :-) - Mimi_

_Sure. I could really use some stress relief right now - Sora_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I decided to ring Matt up and asked if we could grab lunch. I'm sure he wouldn't know what to feed Yoshirou. "Hello?" he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, Matt. You free for lunch?" I asked.

"Hey, Naomi. Yeah, I'm free. What's with the sudden invitation to lunch?".

"I just figured that you probably wouldn't know what to feed Yoshi for lunch". I had a small smile on my face.

"You're probably right". He let out a soft chuckle.

"You could ask Sora to come along if she'd like". I honestly wouldn't want her to be there but I did it just to be polite.

"Uhm, Sora is not in. So, I guess it's just us".

"Oh okay. I'll see you at the usual place?".

"The usual place. See ya". I hung up and put my phone down on my desk. These colours just don't look right. I walked out of my office and went to my co-worker's desk.

"Hey Sakura, do you think you could get this fabric in teal or something around that shade? I've got the green one but it doesn't look right" I asked. She looked up from her desk and took down some notes about the fabric.

"I'll make some calls and let you know later okay?" she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!".

"No problem". My winter/spring collection made it's big debut last week and now I'm working on my summer collection for next year. I decided to kill two birds with one stone for winter and spring. Only because I really wanna focus on my summer collection. It's fun, flirty and fabulous. My winter collection is making it's way to stores next month and my spring collection will be available first thing in spring. It was all going according to plan. My summer collection had everything. T-shirts, tank tops, shorts, swimsuits, dresses, cover ups, you name it! I'm going all out.

"Ms. Hashimoto?" I heard a voice say.

"Yes?" I said as I looked up from my designs.

"There's someone on the phone for you".

"Okay. Thank you". I looked at the office phone and pressed the button that was blinking red. "Hello?".

"So, what's going on with you and Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Hi, Mimi".

"Naomi answer the question" I heard Izzy ask.

"Hi, Izzy. I don't know what's going on with me and Sora. I guess it's just super awkward. I mean she's with my ex-fiancee/father of my child. And it seems like she's just a raging bitch sometimes. She practically shooed me out of her apartment this morning when I dropped Yoshi off".

"Ouch" Izzy said.

"So, what's with the sudden conference call?" I asked as I continued to doodle bikini designs.

"Well, we were planning a reunion dinner since we all haven't seen each other in forever" Mimi said.

"But it's a little bit hard and awkward to go through with if you and Sora are not on good terms" Izzy finished.

"Look, honestly, I don't care what Sora thinks. Just have the reunion dinner. I'll promise not to bite if she doesn't".

"Yomi, the whole point of having this dinner is to bring everybody closer together" Mimi sighed.

"I'm sorry, you guys. If she's gonna be a little bitch because Matt and I have a son, fine. She can do what she wants but I don't want to pretend that she and Matt did not leave me when I needed them most". I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I sniffed a little and I heard Izzy sigh.

"So, next Saturday?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said, closing my eyes. The tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away.

"Take it easy, honey" Mimi said before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I leaned back in my chair. This was too much. I've got so much on my mind. I'm swamped with work, I have a one-year-old to take care of and now I have to deal with my insane ex-best friend. Wow. Quite the life I've got.

"I'm going to lose it" I whispered as I covered my face with my hands.

**Mimi's P.O.V**

"Hey!" I said cheerfully as I sat across from Sora. Her face was sad and pale. "Is everything okay?". She sniffed before looking down at her lap. When she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes.

"No" she said inaudibly. I felt terrible two of my best and oldest friends are tearing each other apart. Well, I guess they wouldn't have to if Sora didn't go for Matt when he was with Naomi. "It's just.. I don't know where I went wrong or what I did to deserve this. I said I was sorry but she made it seem so meaningless. Like I apologized for nothing".

"Sora, what you did was.. unbelievable. And that's coming from the heart".

"I know. I just thought people would forget, you know?".

"Yeah but you freaking ran off with her future husband. I don't blame her for holding a grudge".

"Who's side are you on?" Sora snapped. Her eyes were now angry. Oh, snap.

"No one's side! You guys need to work things out. This is getting too serious".

"I'm not gonna work things out if she doesn't want to cooperate".

"I have nothing to say".

"Good because most of the time you'd have something to say". I put my hand up and ordered my food. We spent the rest of our lunch in silence. We split the bill and left. When I got home after work, I plopped onto the couch and waited for Izzy to come home. Izzy and I have been married for almost 6 months now. Time flies when you spend it with someone you love. After a few minutes, I heard the front door open and Izzy came in. He sat beside me and pecked me gently on the cheek.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

"Didn't go to well. I should probably call Sora and apologize".

"What happened?".

"We got into a little argument".

"How little was it?".

"Well, it wasn't that little but it wasn't that major either".

"What're you gonna do?".

"I don't know. I thought maybe I could talk her and Yomi into having some alone lady chats but she can't even be in a conversation where Naomi's name pops up for more than 3 minutes".

"That's... serious".

"I know! It's ridiculous, honestly".

"Well, I've got pretty much everyone but Sora. Should I...".

"I don't even want to think about Sora right now!".

".. okay. Do you want some tea?".

"Yes, please".

**Kari's P.O.V**

I was at Naomi and Tai's apartment, just hanging with Naomi and helping her with Yoshirou. "I just can't believe Sora, you know? It's like everything has to be as she wants it" Naomi said. I agree. What Sora did was absolutely dreadful. I don't know what best friend would even think of doing it. But things have been so tense between Sora and Naomi. It's so tense that it's affecting all of us. Just the other day, TK was at Matt's and all Sora and Matt did was have a spat about Yoshirou at least every 15 minutes. Sure, I'd have a problem if TK had a baby with his ex but I wouldn't react the way Sora did. I'd be more rational about it but then again Naomi hasn't been very friendly herself.

"I know but I guess you can't blame her" I said. Naomi gave me a look that said 'really?'. "What I mean is, maybe she's confused. Maybe she doesn't know if she should be guilty or angry or happy or.. etcetera".

"Maybe but I don't know, Kari. I want us to be friends but it's all so difficult given our situation".

"Do you still love Matt?". Her cheeks went pink and looked at me with wide eyes. Eventually, she took a deep breath and look me in the eye. She put her face in her hands then she looked up at me. Her expression: vulnerable, unsure and sad.

"I don't know" she sighed. "When I'm with him alone, I feel like.. we're still together and none of that crap ever happened. Especially when it's the two of us Yoshirou, it just makes everything feel good but when I'm with Tai or when I see him with Sora... it reminds that it all happened. Him leaving me and all. It's just.. so confusing. It's like I love him but I don't". I was trying to understand as much as possible. The position she's in is really difficult. At this point, I really didn't know what to tell her. Instead I just opened my arms and engulfed her in a hug.

"Things are going to be okay" I said.

**Well, there's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**I've been busy but I hope you like it :)**


	14. Speak Now

**Naomi's P.O.V**

This was it. The night that would probably define my future. Okay, not really but don't you just love a dramatic saying? But tonight would probably define how things will be amongst the digidestined. Haven't used that in a while. Anyways, I was on my way to some fancy French restaurant because Mimi insists that if shit is going to go down, it would happen at a classy place. And what's classier than a fancy French restaurant right? I had dropped Yoshirou off at my parents' place and I was heading to the reunion alone. Everyone will be shocked when they hear what happened. When arrived at the restaurant, I was greeted by Joe who was waiting outside.

"Hey Joe!" I said as I hugged him. "What're you doing out here?" I asked as we pulled away.

"One of my college buddies is suppose to pass me something". I gave him nod and made my way into the restaurant. Joe graduated a year early from private school and got into a university to study medicine. He had already finished his degree and is now specialising in.. something. The waiter led me to the table and the only ones there were Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK and Cody.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I sat across from Kari.

"Fashionably late. Where's my brother?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably still at work or something" . Kari gave me a bewildered look. So did TK.

"Shouldn't you know?" TK asked. Oh dear, this will cause some awkwardness.

"I forgot to tell you guys didn't I?".

"Forgot to tell us what?" they said at the same time. Izzy, Cody and Mimi were listening too.

"We broke up..".

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"But why? Things were going so great for you guys!" Kari said, confused and shocked.

"I don't know. I guess.. we were just not feeling it anymore" I said. The boys had nodded and gave me sympathetic smiles. But the whole time waiting for everyone to arrive, Mimi and Kari kept on nagging at me about how Tai was good for me and kept me on track.

_10 minutes later_

"But he can provide you a home and love! YOMI, WERE YOU USING YOUR HEAD AT ALL WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?" Mimi yelled softly.

"MIMI! The break up was MUTUAL and I can provide myself a home" I stated matter-of-factly.

"But what about love?" Kari said.

"Well, we agreed that if we're both still single and if one of us needs some love, we can turn to each other"

_20 minutes later_

Half an hour had passed and Matt and Sora were the only ones who weren't here yet. Tai came 5 minutes ago and was seated on my left. It really seemed to bother the entire table that we weren't together anymore. "You guys! The break up was totally mutual. No one got hurt. So, can we please move on?" I said. Everyone nodded and continued looking at the menu.

"Where's Matt and Sora? They're 30 minutes late" Ken said.

"Well, you know rock stars and their girlfriends.." I said as I flipped through the menu.

"Hey everyone!" Sora greeted as she glided into the room that the table was in gleefully. She and Matt had linked arms. Matt was seated on my right and Sora was next to him. Mimi stood up and clasped her hands together.

"Well, welcome everyone! To the first ever digidestined gathering" she smiled. "I'd just like to thank everyone who took to the time to come and rekindle old friendships with friends which we all lost over the past few years". We all applauded Mimi and Izzy's hard work on putting this together. The waiter then took all our orders and the mingling begun. I spent most of my time talking to Tai, Kari and TK. Yolei and I had a very brief conversation as well. Sora stood up and hit her glass of champagne with a fork.

"Attention everyone!" she said loudly. The room fell silent as she beamed at everyone. "I have an announcement to make. Well, two actually". I bet one of them is her being pregnant. "I'd like to propose a toast to Matt. He had just begun recording his second album and was offered to have his own fragrance and model it! ". We all clapped softly as it wasn't like it was a new or anything. We all raised our glasses.

"To Matt!" we chorused. He smiled back at us appreciatively.

"Secondly, I am more than happy to announce that Matt and I are now engaged!" she squealed happily as she held up her hand to show off the huge rock on her ring finger.

"Oh my.." I heard Mimi say as she stared at the rock on Sora's finger in awe. Well, I was wrong but I could hear my heart shattering in my ears. This strange feeling started in my throat. I was stopping myself from crying so it felt like I was choking.

"Excuse me" I murmured as I got up and left for the ladies'. I ran for the loo and locked myself in a stall. I finally allowed myself to cry. I felt the hot tears stream down my face. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. After a good 10 minutes, I wiped my tears away with a tissue and flushed the toilet. I got out and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The charade I had been fooling myself with was over. My mother said that as long as I still love Matt, I can never truly be happy. The image of me smiling in my mind was haunting me. A little voice saying that I was always just lying to myself and those around me. I shook my head and focused on my reflection. Keep it together, Naomi. I slapped my cheek and washed my hands. I made my way back to the table and sat down. Everyone was already enjoying their meal.

The entire evening was filled with joy and laughter. As everyone reminisced while eating, I sat there toying with my food. After a few minutes of toying with my food, my stomach began to grumble. I decided to actually eat it. If I didn't, it would be obvious to people that something was wrong. I got a few concerned looks but I reassured them I was fine. The moment I finished my meal, I got out my wallet and passed Tai some money.

"Here's my share for tonight's dinner" I said as I grabbed my things and got up.

"Naomi, where you going?" Cody asked.

"I'm heading back home. Uhm, it's Yohsirou's bedtime" I smiled as I waved goodbye to everyone. I headed back to my parents' place. I couldn't be bothered to go to my new apartment (which is a few blocks away from my parents' place). I immediately moved out of Tai's apartment after we broke up. I've always had this one on standby. I was still in the process of moving. It was still covered in boxes and I still had a few things at Tai's place. I knocked on the door and my mother opened it. "You're home early" she mused as she opened it wider for me to come in. I slipped my shoes off and headed for the living room. My dad was watching TV and Yoshirou was on the floor playing with a toy. I walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "Naomi, are you okay, sweetheart?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered as I look back at her and flash a smile. "Hi baby" I cooed as I picked Yoshirou up and placed him on my lap. "I think it's bedtime for you, mister".

"Yomi, why don't you go and change before putting him to sleep? Knowing you, you would fall asleep as well and possibly rip that dress then you'd have a huge fuss tomorrow" my father suggested. I thought for a while. The old man has got a point. I put Yoshirou back down and headed for my room. It's changed since I moved out after freshman year. I now had a bigger bed and my old things were in boxes beneath my bed. I quickly changed into my pajamas and I went out to get Yoshirou.

"Night mom, night dad" I said as I picked Yoshirou up and headed for my room.

"Goodnight, Yomi" both my parents said before I closed the door. I laid Yoshirou on the bed and grabbed his milk bottle that was on the night stand. I laid beside him then put his bottle into his mouth. He sucked on it as I began to hum a song Matt used to sing to me whenever I was tired. Finally, Yoshirou stopped sucking and his eyes were shut. I placed a kiss on his head before pulling the half empty bottle away from him and placing it on the night stand.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a december_" I sang softly. I close my eyes and drift of to sleep

**(A/N: Okay, this part that is entirely in **_**italics **_**is a dream. Just letting you know so there's no confusion :D) **

_I found myself standing outside the church. I walked towards the entrance but I was stopped by a bouncer. Whaaat? "Excuse me, name please" he said. _

_"Uhm, Naomi Hashimoto?". He looked at me then shook his head._

_"Not on the list. Sorry"._

_"But - "._

_"This wedding is strictly invitation only". Suddenly Joe appeared and whispered something to the bouncer. He nodded and left. Joe gave me the thumbs up and I snuck in. I saw everyone there. I noticed Sora's mother and relatives on one side of the church (Matt's family and friends on the other). I went up a stairs nearby and I heard Sora screaming from one of the rooms. _

_"Yolei! THESE AREN'T THE FLOWERS I ORDERED" she screamed. I swear I could see flames coming out of her nostrils. _

_"I know but they didn't have them for today and these were all they had" Yolei said in a small voice, completely terrified. I don't blame her, I would be. I quickly move pass the room and in the next room I saw Matt. He was with Tai, Ken and the other guys. He glanced at the door and saw me. His eyes seemed shock and widened when they connected with mine. My own eyes widened as I darted from that spot to the stairs. I quickly look around before jogging down the stairs quietly. I hid in one of the curtains when I noticed this wedding had security. Wow, a bit much dont you think? I heard people softly exchanging hellos and made small talk. Then the organ played the song. I slipped out of the curtain and sat one of the chairs. I watched as Sora walked down the aisle with Yolei, Kari and Mimi following behind her. When they reached the altar, the ceremony began. I sat there with tears in my eyes as I heard the preacher. _

_"If there is anyone who thinks these two people should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said. I shook my head. I have to stop this. I stood up with my entire body shaking violently. Everyone turns in their seats to face me. The entire room gasped. The bride, the groom and etcetera. Everyone looked at me with such horror but my eyes stay solely on Matt. I took a deep breath and made my way to the altar. _

_"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl" I sang as I stood at the altar. I took Matt's hands and looked him in the eye._

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now" I continued singing. The whole room was silent as everyone looked at Matt expectantly. A small smile formed on his lips as he rubbed his thumb against my hands._

_"Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now" he sang. My heart felt whole and complete. Then everything faded away. I could hear Sora faintly screaming and trying to pull me away but she was being held back. I could see nothing but Matt. I tiptoed and leaned in. He leaned down slightly and our lips met. It was the softest and most subtle kiss. It was gentle and brief but full of love. Then I hear someone screaming._

_"Naomi! Naomi! Naomi! Naomi!"._

**(A/N: End of dream)**

My eyes fluttered open as I saw my mother sitting at the foot of my bed. "Mom, it's sunday. No work, remember?" I mumbled as I tried to shut my eyes from the sunlight.

"Sweetheart, you have to get up and watch the news now!" she said as she pulled me up. I noticed Yoshirou was still sleeping soundly. My mother pulled me towards the living room and my dad increased the volume of the TV.

"_And the good news of today is, Japan's very own rock star, Matt Ishida, has just announced that he is engaged to long-time girfriend Sora Takenochi! The two have known each other since childhood and many have predicted that this would happen_" said the reporter joyously. My eyes were now open wide and staring at the screen. Images of Sora and Matt flashed across the screen then they showed some old lady.

"_Oh, I've known Sora and her family for a long time! I always knew she'd marry that boy. They were such good friends growing up. It's really is a wonderful thing_" the old woman expressed with happiness. I yawned as my father turned the television off.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I already knew" I muttered. I let out a sigh and look at my parents. "They told everyone last night at the reunion". My mom walked over to me and hugged me. As much as I want to pretend that did this not affect me at all, I really couldn't. It was too much. I clung onto my mother's shirt and cried. I was a distraught woman who sobbed into her mother's shirt. Wow, Naomi Hashimoto's great fall huh?

"Do you still love him?" my mother asked as she pulled away to look me in the eye.

"I don't know. I think I do but you and dad would - ".

"Always approve" my father interrupted. "I don't care how much of an ass he's been - Okay, maybe a little bit but that doesn't change the fact that he's still the same young man you brought to me when you two were dating. He is still loving and extremely passionate about what he does".

"I can't. I won't be Sora. I'll be a good person" I sighed.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be happy and unless you, at the very least, tell him how you feel, you'll never truly be happy" my mother said as she wiped my tears away. My dad walked over and we shared a family hug.

"Thanks, mom and dad" I smiled. Then I heard Yoshirou's cry. I scurry to my room to find him wide awake with tears in his eyes.

"Mama" he cried as I sat next to him. I pull him close to me and kiss the top of his head.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry, Yoshi. Mama is here" I cooed as he stopped crying. It brought me such joy that my son's first word was 'mama'. He's slowly trying to get daddy or papa but he isn't quite there yet.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Thanks for meeting me for coffee" Tai said as we sat down in a little cafe.

"No problem" I smiled. I took a sip of the hot liquid and set it back down on the table. "What did you wanna talk about? Oh wait! Before you start, do you mind just passing this to Naomi? I found it when I was clearing some boxes my mom sent". I passed a picture frame. It was a picture of one of our dates at a carnival. When I found it, I pulled it out of the frame to read the note behind the picture

_I had a great time! Thanks for the lovely date, Matty :) _

_Maybe next time I can win the big teddy bear for you :P_

_Love, _

_Your girlfriend_

Even though she didn't write her name, I will always remember it was from her. Because one, I've only been in two serious relationships my whole life, and two, I can recognize her handwriting anywhere.

"Sure" Tai said as he looked at the picture. "I'll pass it to her whenever I see her". The way he said it was so nonchalant.

"Wouldn't that be later?". I was so confused. They lived together right? He let out a soft chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nobody told you?". I shook my head. He nodded then let out a sigh. "Naomi and I broke up". I had spit out a bit of the coffee I was drinking.

"What?". I could feel the hotness of the coffee searing in my throat.

"Yeah, we were just not feeling it anymore. I think we never really had common ground. We used our pain as a reason to confide in each other and just.. liked the company. I mean I love her but in more of a caring way. Not so much affectionately". Wow, that would possibly explain why she looked so down yesterday.

"Was it mutual?".

"Yeah! It was totally mutual. We're still friends. We actually kinda laughed about it afterwards and uhm...". He shook his head, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"So, where you staying now?".

"... at my apartment?". He looked at me weirdly and I gave him a weird look too.

"But I thought you and Naomi shared an apartment...".

"OH! She always kinda had a spare. So, she's moving there. It's really near her parents' place so it's good for her".

"Wow". I took a sip of my coffee. I fought the urge to reach over for the picture and look at it. Then I noticed Tai's face went from calm and easy to dead serious.

"Do you still love Naomi?" he asked, staring into my soul. No one has actually asked me that question since we broke up.

**Well, there ya go! Hope you like it :) and thanks for all the support 3**


	15. Freedom

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Do you still love Naomi?" he asked, staring into my soul. No one has actually asked me that question since we broke up. I didn't want to answer but it was only because I didn't know what to say. Yes? No? I mean I have asked myself but I never really thought about it in detail. Now that the question was right in my face, I was confound.

"I dunno" I blurted out. Tai's face showed a hint of disappointment. I let out sigh before taking another sip. "What do you want me to say, man? I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it and trust me, I have. I just never _really t_hought about it because I was afraid of what.. I'd realize". Tai nodded as a sign that he understood.

"Okay. This conversation is now strictly between you and me. So..". Well, I can't bottle this up in me. I will explode. And if I have to pour my heart out to someone, at least it will be Tai.

"My brain says Sora. I don't know why but it just says Sora, all the damn time. But my heart.. sometimes it says Sora and sometimes it says Naomi. Okay, maybe most of the time it says Naomi. But she's the mother of my child, Tai. Mother of my child! I just - I really don't know what to think". Tai gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I would say I understand but I don't. All I can say is, you should really think this through before you marry Sora".

"Thanks. dude. I really needed this".

"I could tell". I gave him an appreciative smile. Even after all the shit I put him through, he's still my best friend and I really appreciated that. I mean TK is my brother and I tell him almost everything but then again there are some things a guy has got to tell his best friend.

"Hey, I gotta go. This was really nice. Thanks again". We both got up and shared a man-hug. We parted and I waved goodbye. I had some meetings about my new album today.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I was walking towards this little cafe Matt and I love. It had the creamiest lattes (that were reasonably cheap) and the most delicious cakes. When I walked in, I bumped into someone. It was none other than Tai. We stood there awkwardly, just looking at each other. Mimi had informed me that Tai and Naomi have split. I felt bad for both of them but I guess never really had anything in common in the first place. "Hey" I said giving him a small smile. "Have coffee with me?". He looked reluctant but eventually nodded and went back in. After getting my coffee, I sat down with him. "Not getting anything?".

"Nope, just had some with Matt before you came in" he said.

"So, I heard about you and Naomi..." I started. He looked at me with serious eyes. If Matt and Naomi can make peace, so can Tai and I. "Tai, I'm really sorry about.. everything, okay?".

"Why'd you do it?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what?". I knew what he meant but I wanted to play dumb.

"You know what. Why, Sora? Why did you leave me?". I bit my lip. He deserves the truth.

"We were fighting a lot and I needed to get away. So one day, I bumped into Matt and we started hanging out again.. like old times. I felt so.. happy and at peace. Then we went for some beer a couple of times, got drunk and did some things we weren't suppose to do. Then after his bachelor party and he passed out at our place.. I just.. I couldn't resist. I booked to 2 tickets and we, well, left".

"But why on the wedding day?".

"It was the earliest flight I could get on short notice".

"Wow. Were you thinking about me or Naomi at all when you were planning this?". Guilty. I never thought about them or the consequences. I just thought we'd leave and live happily ever after.

"No, I didn't. It never occurred to me how it would affect people because I was in love".

"In love? So you're saying.. you were in love with Matt and not me?".

"I've always had feelings for Matt, okay! I just.. when Naomi came back, things were different and I started to get into you and.. I..".

"And you what?".

"I don't know! All I know is that Matt suddenly forgot he liked me and started liking Naomi so I decided to like you. And then...". I was on the verge of tears. I've never spilt my guts out like this for anyone.. ever. To Naomi or Mimi about Tai when we were in school maybe but not about everything. "Why did you ask me, Tai? Was it to make me feel terrible about marrying Matt?". He put his hands to his face and let out a sigh.

"If you'd ask me if I was going to marry you 2 years ago, I would've said hell yeah. I know our relationship sucked at that time but I thought it was just a phase and I believed we were gonna get through it. If I knew that 2 years later you would be marrying my best friend, I would've proposed sooner. I know you never pictured an _us _but I did. I will always want you in my life, Sora. But not like this". He got up and left. I was.. stunned. Never has a man poured out his feelings like that to me before. I never knew Tai cared so much. That's when it hit me. He still loves me.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"That sounds great. So, I'll email you some of my designs and you'll get back to me? Great. Thanks, bye". I hung up the phone and continued working. Working as a designer is kinda fun. I love looking at colors and fabrics then matching then with designs. The part that sucked is when people pressured you for ideas and new concepts but you learn to live with it. My phone began ringing and I picked up.

"Hello, Naomi Hashimoto speaking" I said into the phone.

"Naomi, it's Sora". I dropped the phone the moment I heard her name. I shook my head. Why is she calling me? I picked it up and put to my ear.

"Hi, Sora. Why'd you call?".

"I just - Can you meet me for lunch? At that little restaurant-cafe-place we used to always go to". I was gonna turn her down but I was tired of fighting with her.

"Sure. 1pm?".

"Yeah, that'd be great. See ya later".

"Bye". I hung up and I felt my heart race. What just happened?

_At 1pm_

I walked into the restaurant and spotted Sora at _our _table. Well, it was the table we always sat at whenever we came here. I made my way towards the table with my stomach feeling like it was about to explode. "Hi" I said timidly before sitting down. She gave me a small smile.

"Hi". The waiter came and gave us the menu. I ordered my usual. Grilled chicken with sweet potato fries and a diet coke. Sora ordered Ceasar salad and a glass of water.

"Watching your weight?".

"No, I'm just.. not that hungry. I had some coffee and cake before I got here".

"Oh. So, uh, how are the wedding preparations?".

"Haven't started. I'm starting to rethink about my wedding".

"I don't follow..". She looked me right in the eye. It was so intense.

"I thought I knew what I wanted to in life but turns out I didn't and I only realized that today. Naomi, you're my best friend and I hate myself for what I did to you. I hate that we're fighting and I want us to be friends again". Tears began falling from her eyes. I didn't want to fight anymore either and I miss having her around. More tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry". I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I forgive you, Sora". She let a few more tears fall before she grabbed a napkin and wiped them away.

"That's all I've wanted to hear since I got back". I gave her a bright smile which she returned.

"Why are you rethinking your wedding?".

"Because I think I still love Tai". Wow, there's a shocker. I was about to go all "you had to leave me and take my fiancee with you to realize you love Tai" but I didn't.

"Sora, are you sure?".

"I think I am. I had coffee with him today and he told me everything. It reminded me of why I loved him in the first place".

"I'm happy for you, no matter what you choose".

_Later that day_

**Sora's P.O.V**

I was at Matt's apartment, packing my things. I was going back to my mom's place. She needs me to help her out and I kinda need to leave anyways. I took the beautiful ring off my ring finger and put it back in the box. I heard the front door open and Matt's voice filled the apartment. "Sora? You home?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm in here" I said loudly. He came into our room and looked confused.

"Going somewhere?".

"Yeah, back to my mom's place. She needs some help".

"What's with the boxes? It looks like you're moving out". I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You've been so good to me, Matt. Too good,actually. I know how you feel and I think we should.. end it".

"But Sora, we've been through so much".

"And we hurt so many people along the way. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I'm trying to fix them. Today I realized that it's not my destiny to marry you". I grabbed his hand and I opened up his plam. I placed the small black velvet box in his hand and closed it. "You should give it to someone who deserves it".

"But - ".

"I know you still love Naomi. With all of your heart because you never really stopped. You can never forget your first love, Matt. They'll always have some sort of affect on you and you'll always love them. And I know that you and Naomi were meant to be together. I should've never interfered and I'm sorry for that". He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Sora" he whispered as we pulled away. "Now, I know I can.. be free to love her again. I was always afraid of leaving you and how'd everyone would react to it".

"Well, now you've got nothing to worry about". We both let out a small chuckle.

**Matt's P.O.V**

The first time I broke it off with my fiancee, it was a mistake. The second time, it was a choice. Deep down in my heart, I knew I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with Naomi. I was sure of it and now I can. My family can now be complete. When I told my parents and TK that Yoshirou was my son, they all freaked out then they got mad at me then calmed down. Whenever I've got Yoshirou with me, I try to bring him to my parents' place to visit. Mom absolutely adores him, dad too. TK just can't believe he's got a nephew but loves him nonetheless. Finally! Things can be the way they were meant to be. I looked at the box in my hand and I knew exactly who it was for.

**Double update :D I wrote 'em while I was in Australia (I had too much free time on my hands). I took as a perfect opportunity to update 'cause I know I will take forever.**

**So I hope you like it :) Again, thanks for all the support! I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
